Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system including one or more servers, and a processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Services in which a Web server notifies a processing apparatus of a job, for example, for printing or reading a document, so that the processing apparatus performs the job have been provided. The user of the service can create a job by using the service via a remote terminal including the Web browser, such as a personal computer or a mobile terminal, different from the processing apparatus used to perform the job. In such a service, the identification information about the processing apparatus is linked to the user account of the service user and registered in the Web server. Thus, the Web server notifies the processing apparatus registered and linked to the user account of the service user who issues the job of the job.
Japanese Patent No. 5565346 describes that a printer is connected to a server when the printer is turned on so that the printer is constantly connected to the server via the Internet while the printer is in the power-on state. The server notifies the printer of a print job so that the printer that receives the notification acquires the job and performs the print.
In the service using the Internet as described above, not only the remote terminal but also the processing apparatus connected to the server sometimes functions as the terminal using the service. Specifically, the service user operates a user interface included in the processing apparatus, for example, so as to give an instruction for printing an image on the Web to the server. This instruction causes the server to issue a print job, and notifies the processing apparatus of the issued print job. This notification causes the processing apparatus to perform the print. In such a mode, it is not necessary to constantly connect the processing apparatus to the server because a job is not notified from a remote terminal.
However, an unnecessary connection between the printer and server is sometimes established when the printer is constantly connected to the server while the printer is in the power-on state as described in Japanese Patent No. 5565346.